


Mermaid's Pearl

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Other, PWP, edit: now with bonus anatomical explanation link in end notes!, human/mermaid, lemon sharks are so cool guys you don't even know, mermay porn, non-standard reproductive systems, non-verbal consent, pwp with never mentioned background plot, ren is a very pretty sharkperson, unsafe mermaid facefucking, warning for references to graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro's lover is the most beautiful person he's ever touched - even if he isn't human.And could probably eat him alive.





	Mermaid's Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing but porn. Happy mermay! 
> 
> I literally wrote this in three days, and I haven't written this much in _years_ so please be patient with me.
> 
> Warnings/Notes at the end.  
> Edit: link to anatomical diagrams at end

Slipping his fingers into the cool wetness hiding in the scales of Ren’s lower half never fails to quicken his breath. The mermaid is always so very beautiful, but never so more than when he’s lying on Goro’s lap, the very tip of his charcoal tail fin trailing into the hidden lagoon and his shining obsidian scales splayed open to reveal the scarlet membranes of his lust. Ren is always so delicious delicate debauched for him, ready to devour. His red lips flutter with each breath through those crimson gills exposing their secrets to the humid air, both sets in time. Goro still can’t decide which pair sings more beautifully - the low thready notes created by his throat or the quiet damp percussion of his cunt. 

As he slips the pads of his digits along Ren’s folds and thumbs gently against his delicacy Ren’s songs change in tempo and tone, suddenly a half octave lower trill and 6/4 time accompaniment. To know that he, Goro, is what makes the mermaid resting atop his legs sing his most lovely of songs is beyond heady heavenly hypnotic. It makes his blood run hotter and hastier and heavier throughout his arteries in anticipation of the quenching Ren’s vocalizations promise. The sound of a mermaid about to be mated has worn well used pathways into his brain and his libido, much to his lover’s delight and amusement. His cock knows that haunting tune far too well for his own sense of dignity. 

Although he is not the only one so affected. As of recent, all that Goro even needs to do is slide his fingers along Ren’s seam and the mermaid parts for him, spilling his sweet fluids so readily. And oh, he marvels as he lifts his drenched fingers from Ren’s folds to his own tongue, how very sweet they are. The first time he’d tasted his lover, he’d expected Ren to be similar to the fish his lower half emulates instead of almost overripe cherries. And now his mouth craves Ren’s slit as often as his cock does. To drink down his essences directly from the source is an addiction that Goro has been indulging in often of late, to his mermaid’s ire. 

Despite his mouth being unable to form any language Goro could recognize, Ren was still an eloquent communicator - and sometimes an incredibly direct one. It was rather difficult to be more direct than what he’d done during their previous time together by pulling Goro’s head and tongue from his slit, throwing him to the ground, and then hauling himself atop Goro’s cock, after all. The unexpected shock of Ren’s coolness had him releasing into the other boy almost immediately, but the relieved trill and slippery fluids his mermaid had emitted from his throat and slit were intoxicating enough to keep him risen. And then Ren had sang his ecstasy back to fullness once again upon Goro spilling into his love a second time. He had lost track of the number of times Ren’s melodies drew his releases into those cool depths after the third, but it had been enough for Goro to come dry for days after to his own embarrassment and Ren’s distress. Though later that transformed to a building amusement on Ren’s part and a growing irritation on Goro’s own as his lover incessantly teased and played his still oversensitive organ. 

He has no intention of such negligence again - he wasn’t entirely sure he’d survive it - but both the fluids on his fingers and the low growl rumbling in Ren’s throat were utterly delicious. Sliding his lips along the knife sharp line of a jaw and his thumbs around the tart cherries of Ren’s areolas, he wonders how he would best have his lover this evening. To simply take his cunt, while infinitely pleasurable, isn’t enough to satiate the gluttony sparked into his hindbrain via mating song. It’s rather like a meal made of the finest ingredients but utterly lacking in seasonings. He needs more, but ah, what flavors does he crave tonight?

He could press against that lovely little spot at the base of his dorsal fin, the one that no matter how he twists and arches and reaches Ren can never quite touch for himself. The tiny piece of anatomy that controls the mating ligaments of a mermaid, that gives the lie to his lover’s sexes, that keeps his engorged cock quiescent in its canal and makes him appear the maiden only. Even better is to release it, but not before binding Ren’s hands behind him and tying his long spine into a gorgeous arc so that his lover is unable to first loosen his sheath. Seeing Ren sobbing and straining against the taut skin that exposes nothing more than the slit in his cock’s head, watching the thick viscous fluids pulsing out of that tiny opening in the membrane, witnessing the results of his lover’s torture pooling and dripping into his own wet folds, has been enough to bring Goro to orgasm entirely untouched. 

He could also keep the mermaid’s pearl in the depths it typically resides in, but allow Ren to open himself up. It requires a great deal of his own fluid, but Ren’s saliva can loosen the muscular ring holding his sheath clenched. To extract the amount needed to fully expose him, Goro will need to brave those sharklike teeth and that traplike maw, and hold his lover open by the jaw to drip down over his own genitalia, not always an easy feat. But after, ah, he can fondle Ren’s hardness directly, and allow his heavy essence to leak out of the head of his cock and pool around it. Loose enough and Goro can even fuck his canal, sliding their cocks against each other’s in the depths of his mermaid’s body. 

Thought of like that, it’s not even a question. Goro is in no way content to simply watch his lover at this time, he wants to take taint torture his lover with his hands his mouth his cock. Roughly pulling at the stems of Ren’s cherry nipples and thrusting alongside his dorsal fin against the frills of his lower back is enough to send him singing deeper and longer, his tail thrashing and splashing the water of his lagoon. The mermaid is nearly frenzied with lust, and Goro isn’t much more coherent himself. But he still has the presence of mind to murmur comforting nonsense as he forces his love’s spine to arc forward and his mouth to hang open, and Ren has enough sense to not bite through the fingers resting in the hinge of his jaw. 

To have a mermaid utterly requires the complete trust of both human and siren. Goro still has not a clue how he managed to earn Ren’s. But as that bloody red tongue hangs over those cruel teeth and drips down into his lover’s most intimate of places, he cannot bear to think of how his life would be without it. 

He’d be getting far less sex, for one. 

Watching the muscles of Ren’s sheath weakly twitch open little by little, Goro’s own mouth fills. Soon enough and he’ll have his own cock burrowed up against the lovely erection being shyly revealed. He’s reminded every time he gazes upon this sight of how Ren flirts and flits his tail, revealing his pale skin slowly from behind the charcoal fan. The way he dances for Goro and Goro alone in the shallows and shadows of the lagoon, a striptease entirely in the nude. That pale cock resting in the crimson of Ren’s slit shines all the more from the contrast. He’d often wondered as a boy over the tales sailors boasted of, and how he too could get a chance to see a mermaid’s hidden pearl - though at the time he’d imagined it rather more like an oyster’s, a shining necklace or ring or perhaps a hairpin. He’d never even thought it a sexual organ until he himself first devoured the intoxicating vision of Ren’s brilliant bright beautiful slit spread split splayed. And now that he’d done far more than gaze upon it, he knew how utterly pathetic those men had been. To get a mere glimpse of a tiny pearl, such boastful wastrels had been used and tossed aside as wanting. Even their first time, Ren had loosed himself enough to display the entirely of his opalescent crown. Had taken Goro’s hand and placed it on that lovely tip had showed him best how to please his new lover had painted it white with his own release. Men who spoke of the mermaids they had and thought them solely maidens were less than worthless. 

And, ah, Ren, Ren, Ren. His beautiful siren was singing again, a new song high and plaintive and sweet while pressing the back of his tongue against Goro’s fingertips, the cool slide tempting him to brave that terrible maw. He’d done it only once, the instinctual fear holding him steady as Ren fucked his own throat on Goro’s length. The act itself had been unbelievable - his terror causing Goro to reach a peak he hadn’t quite been able to mimic without the hanging threat of emasculation. But as exquisite a combination the sopping velvet of his lover’s tongue and the shivery vibrations of his trills made, Goro can not allow himself to be dissuaded from his goal. Even as he deliberately slices the pad of a ring finger on a serrated edge before pinning the cool writhing muscle to the bottom of Ren’s jaw with that selfsame digit as a toll tribute tease. Even as jaws capable of devouring his entire hand in a moment gently hold him captive and lashes as thick dark and full as the fan of his tail flutter in ecstasy at the flavor of his blood. Even as the trills transform to a breathy soprano as the wet muscle laves his tiny wound as his frills and fins flutter and flush, even now Goro can do nothing but gaze ravenously at the leaking twitching straining shaft filling the protective canal with its own emissions.

Goro wants nothing more nothing less nothing but to touch taste tease his lover’s fullness, but first he must release the prisoner that is his hand lest he lose it in the throes of Ren’s pleasures. He gently nudges nuzzles nips the fins that lie where Goro’s own ears rest to draw both a startled gasp and his own hand from the maw of his mermaid. The action unveils eyes the color of storms and an accusatory pout, the carnivorous creature before him appearing much less the tiger of the seas Goro knows he is and rather more the disgruntled housecat he often acts as. Goro can’t help but laugh at the sight of Ren’s expression, nose wrinkled and eyes crossed while he sulks over having nothing more than a taste of Goro’s blood on his tongue yet again. But when those stormy eyes snap up to meet Goro’s and those wicked teeth bare themselves in a rictus grin and those savage claws bury themselves in the scrub. Then his chuckles stick in his throat. 

‘predator’, whispers one portion of his mind. 

‘mine’, whispers that other. 

It’s not a full threat display, just a warning. Ren’s facial and dorsal fins are still relaxed, flushing red at the tips with arousal and excitement. His grey irises are still visible, pupils dilated but without the hunting membrane that transforms the cloudy shade into scarlet. Goro’s breathing and movements still slow, just as a precaution. Even if Ren wouldn’t rend his limbs from his torso with that powerful tail flay the flesh from his bones with those wicked nails devour the organs from his carcass with these serrated teeth, Goro might yet find himself as prey of a different sort. Which is entirely contradictory to his intentions for this evening, and 

he 

will 

not 

have 

it. 

Ren is his, will become his, will be made his. His, his, his, hishishishis…

His lovely’s eyes widening, those thick fans of his lashes opening further, is the only indication that Ren has sensed the change in his demeanor. Before the mermaid can trill his confusions his questions his concerns, Goro had lunged had grasped had toppled his dearest. Sweet tail between his legs sweet hair between his fingers sweet gills between his teeth. Ren’s keens vibrating against his tongue and Ren’s slit grasping against his cock and Ren’s nails raking against his back are exquisite. Though the mermaid beneath him may appear the more dangerous predator, it will not be Goro who is devoured tonight. 

Metallic tartness bursts across his tongue and the song becomes a screech and Goro grins a more vicious smile than his dearest as the mermaid’s entire body goes limp. Such a wonderful reaction, one that never fails. The weak spasms of Ren’s gills and the languid tracking of his eyes are the only motions his lover can manage in this state, though he will rouse soon enough so long as Goro keeps his teeth or tongue out of the gills on his neck while the mermaid is on his back. 

He makes sure to lick as deeply as he can possibly reach into the full length of Ren’s throat. For good measure. 

He has to lever himself up for a moment to admire his handiwork though it pains him to part from his lover’s skin and scales even this long. But the vision before him is incredible. From the spread of dark lashes over flushed cheekbones, facial fins once a slate grey now just as scarlet as his gently parted lips, the spread of blood across his throat and the tiny fluttery gills (and the vicious looking tear in one, oh how that in particular makes him ache between his legs), the pale perfect skin of his torso and the faint bruising on his chest (and he can’t help but to twitch, hadn’t realized how much his fingers had abused those delicate nipples, but ah, now that he can gaze on his handiwork he desires to deepen darken define that color even more), the divots of his hips and the beginning of those shining obsidian scales that glitter and refract even in the dying light. 

And then. A mere hands length below the point where the scales of his lover have overcome the flesh of his belly. There lies Goro’s prize. The slit lying fully open, utterly relaxed in Ren’s paralysis. Even his sopping cunt has stopped its incessant flutter, the seductive dance to entice him into releasing in the cool depths, instead exposed and inviting. The only movement to be seen is the viscous trickle bubbling from the fountain of Ren’s pearl, his arousal so complete that even though Goro has stopped his movements his reactions even his singing, his prerelease continues unabated. 

And, oh, but Ren’s canal is so very full. Between the mermaid’s saliva and his emissions, he’s more than halfway up his glimmering cock in wetness. Wetness that Goro will spill up over into Ren when he dives and slides and fucks his love. 

His own hand grasping his cock is both wondrous and torturous. Though he’d felt the chill of Ren’s slit against him, he hadn’t allowed himself to take it in fully. Though his lover was always languid in this position, he was still far more active than Goro had wanted him tonight. He’d needed his full concentration to ensure that Ren wouldn’t attempt to reverse their positions and climb atop him again. But now his beloved lies pliable and open, waiting and wanting. 

The ground is hard beneath his knees scales are smooth below his thighs Ren’s sheath is wet beneath his fingers. The slightest hint of song trills, the mermaid’s vocal cords quickest to recover. 

Goro grasps his hot cock in one hand, pulls Ren’s cool sheath open with the other, and releases a groan as he lines himself up. Darts his hips down. 

Wettightcoldsmoothslippery envelopes him. The thick slick of Ren’s fluids grasping and coating his cock, the heavy drag of Ren’s head sliding along the bottom of his hardness with each twitch Goro manages, the low notes of Ren’s singing echoing around his brainstem. Goro collapses on that lovely chest as he fucks deeper and deeper with every thrust. He wants to bury his teeth in those pretty gills again but that would bring Ren’s cries of rapture to a halt. Instead he harasses the puckered skin of a nipple, laving his tongue about the flesh in time with the driving of his hips. Ren’s song keeps him on tempo, pulling back to his sighs and driving deep on his trills, the wet sound of fluid spillover an erotic accompaniment. 

The shock of nails in his shoulders draws him closer to his release than he expected. How long had Goro been mindlessly delving his lover’s depths, that Ren had regained the use of his limbs? His grasp was still weak, but the effects were clearly fading if Ren could draw blood - and the hot trails Goro can feel dripping down his sides assure that he did. 

His release is so very close, but the way Ren ripples around and spasms below his cock assures Goro that he is not the only one. As he grasps his lover’s ribs tighter and closes his teeth on his lover’s nipple harder, those beautiful talons dig deeper and that powerful tail lashes closer and the head burrowed in the space where his shaft meets his sac grows wetter. 

Almost almost almost, but Ren Ren Ren should must will come first feel so so so goodtightslick. Goro digs his fingers into the gills on his beloved's sides and his teeth into the skin on his beloved’s chest and his cock into the membranes on his beloved’s canal. And Ren’s song ceases once more, consumed in a long low moan, the sound strung out and loud and utterly filthy. As slippery and viscous and clinging as the come pouring out of him and onto the base of Goro’s cock, as the spasms of his tight canal and the jerks of his hard pearl. 

Goro’s own orgasm is almost an afterthought to himself in comparison. It comes suddenly, a momentary tightening and then blank relaxation as he pours his warmth into his beloved. He gazes vacantly at the chest below him, his senses registering only the change in temperature surrounding his cock and far more importantly his lover’s satiated trills at the feeling. 

He rather hates this blankness, and if his own pleasure didn’t thrill Ren so, he doubts he’d even bother. 

But Ren is cooing and petting his hair and lavishing Goro in attention. And ahh, yes, this part makes the momentary emptiness bearable. 

Goro blinks. The twilight had faded, and his mermaid is even more beautiful by moonlight. But what had roused…?

The tail between his legs twitches. The song has changed pitch again, no longer slow and satisfied but…

Ren doesn’t even have the dignity to look ashamed, grinning mischievously and batting his lashes as he trails his claws down Goro’s back and ruts his refilling cock up against Goro’s own. 

“Again!?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: dual/hermaphroditic genitalia on Ren's part, mild blood drinking, references to gore, consensual paralysis without prior negotiation
> 
> Edit: Okay, yeah. I can see how what was going on wasn't entirely clear. Here's me trying to explain.   
> Warning: Explicit Fantasy Anatomical Art  
> [Mermaid anatomy and Where Goro Stuck It revealed!](https://encorgi.dreamwidth.org/4174.html)


End file.
